Reservoir caps are prevalent in many applications, for example, automobiles. Automobiles include reservoir caps on oil fill holes and radiators, to name a few examples. These reservoir caps removably seal the reservoir from outside debris and keep the internal contents of the reservoir from spilling outside of the reservoir. For example, the reservoir cap may include threads that engage corresponding threads in the reservoir to couple with the reservoir.
Reservoir caps are typically circular-shaped and have a handle extending across a diameter of the reservoir cap so that the user can grip the reservoir cap and rotate it to threadably couple the reservoir cap to the reservoir. However, the handle and reservoir cap geometry is different for different vehicle makes. Also, certain reservoir caps can become difficult to rotate or remove, and can benefit from a tool that grips the reservoir cap for removal.